King's Omega
by Camboune30
Summary: Dean est redevenu humain grâce à Sam, mais suite à ça, un changement inattendu se produit, et Dean se retrouve dans une situation délicate. Heureusement, le King of Hell est là pour l'aider... [Supernatural/SPN] Omega!Dean Alpha!Crowley Top!Crowley Bottom!Dean Dean X Crowley Drowley /ANAL SEX\ /BLOWJOB\ /HANDJOB\ /LEMON\ /SLASH\ /SMUT\ /YAOI\ /DIRTY TALK\ /OMEGAVERSE\ /HEAT\


Coucou les p'tits loups !

WAAAAOUH

Une nouvelle histoire

Avec un nouveau ship

OH MY CHUCK !

Alors, je sais que certains vont trouver ce ship bizarre

D'autres vont adorer.

Depuis quelques temps, je voulais écrire une fanfic avec Omega!Dean

Et qui de mieux que notre cher King of Hell pour prendre soin de notre Winchester huh ? ;)

 **Cette fic sera séparée en plusieurs parties plus ou moins longues ^^**

Pour ceux qui suivent "Let me Taint your Soul" Ne vous inquiétez pas :) **Cette fanfic Drowley est juste un "à côté"**

 **Je la continue quand je veux, lorsque j'ai de l'inspiration et des idées x3**

Donc ne vous attendez pas à une suite tout de suite.

Quoi d'autre ?

Ah oui... Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas l'anglais, Je suis désolée, la porte est en haut à droite. En effet, **tous les discours sont en Anglais**

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ^^"

MAIS MALGRE TOUT, **j'ai traduit les passages les plus importants et les plus durs x3**

Sinon... **PORN**

 **BEAUCOUP DE PORN.**

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et je vous reprends plus bas o/

Enjoy ^^

\- Cam -

* * *

 **Partie I**

 **Heat.**

Dean frissonna sous sa couette épaisse. Une goutte de sueur glacée roula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son corps tremblait et se crispait, à chaque frémissement, ses muscles se tendaient et semblaient se déchirer. Les poings fermés, les doigts agrippant les draps frais, Le chasseur luttait contre l'envie d'hurler de douleur.

Il avait l'impression que son organisme se consumait de l'intérieur et qu'il était sous une couche de glace. Ses dents claquaient frénétiquement et il était secoué de soubresauts de plus en plus violents.

Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il essayait désespérément de se réchauffer. Ses vêtements étaient trempés comme s'il avait couru sous un soleil de plomb. A chaque inspiration, son T-shirt mouillé collait à sa peau.

Dean n'avait pas la force de l'enlever et était trop transi de froid pour esquisser un simple geste. Son état était sûrement dû à sa "transformation" récente. Sam l'avait fait redevenir humain. Et malheureusement, ce processus avait l'air plus difficile que prévu.

Pourtant lorsque le plus vieux Winchester était devenu un démon, il n'avait pas été aussi malade, au contraire, il s'était senti fort, puissant.

\- Well well, look at this poor little puppy...

Une voix grave et légèrement cassée emplit la chambre et Dean ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne put voir son interlocuteur, n'ayant pas la force de tourner la tête.

Il se laissa alors aller contre son oreiller, soupirant de frustration.

\- Easy there tiger... Souffla la voix envoûtante, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

\- Crowley... grogna Dean entre ses dents.

Un petit rictus étira les lèvres du Roi qui s'assit au bord du lit. Le Winchester fronça subitement les sourcils comme si une odeur puissante venait de frapper son odorat apparemment plus développé qu'auparavant.

\- Coming to kill me ? Marmonna Dean, la voix étouffée par les draps.

\- Don't tempt me Squirrel. Rétorqua le brun.

Le chasseur se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant de justesse un râle de douleur. Hors de question de montrer une quelconque forme de faiblesse devant son ennemi.

\- Your… scent is different… Commença Crowley, se penchant un peu et prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Yours is intoxicating. Répliqua le blond d'une voix brisée.

\- You can smell it ?! S'exclama le roi, pris au dépourvu.

\- Of course I can, Man, slow down on the perfume.

Le Roi ne releva pas, sachant pertinemment ce que ces « symptômes » annonçaient. Calmement, il quitta son manteau noir qu'il posa délicatement sur une chaise et s'agenouilla au niveau de Dean, plongeant son regard sombre dans celui brumeux du Winchester.

\- Why are you here ? Questionna celui-ci, faiblement.

\- Because you were thinking about me so hard that you disturbed me. Déclara le brun.

\- I wasn't thinking about you ! S'indigna le chasseur.

\- Of course you were, Well… You were cursing me actually. Ajouta Crowley.

Le démon n'avait pas tort, Dean l'avait en effet insulté violemment, le damnant pour ses maux et le tenant pour responsable.

\- Moose is guilty, I'm not. Continua le Roi en haussant des épaules nonchalamment. Plus, you need my help.

\- Is that so ? What do you want Crowley ?

\- Nothing … For now. So, do you want my help or not ? Proposa le brun.

Le chasseur s'apprêtait à refuser lorsqu'une douleur stridente se propagea le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme si elle se brisait et était écartelée. Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir un grognement rauque.

\- J-just do- it. Articula-t-il difficilement.

Sans attendre, Crowley souleva les couettes, libérant Dean de son cocon. Le chasseur frissonna violemment et, instinctivement, il se recroquevilla sur lui même, maugréant un : "Son of a Bitch" discret.

Il tressaillit quand deux bras puissants le forcèrent a se redresser. Deux mains saisirent ensuite son T-shirt et s'apprêtèrent a l'enlever.

\- Wow Wait ! What are you doing ?! S'opposa Dean, arrêtant le Roi.

\- Your clothes are wet. If you keep them, it's gonna be worst. Expliqua calmement celui-ci.

Le Winchester ne releva pas, sachant pertinemment que ce que disait le démon était vrai.

Bientôt il se retrouva en boxer et se rallongea, ramenant les couvertures chaudes sur lui. Crowley lui tendit une bouteille d'eau qu'il attrapa laborieusement, les doigts tremblants et transis. Il but quelques gorgées puis reposa la boisson sur la table de nuit.

Le chasseur ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour diminuer la douleur qui explosait dans son corps comme des millions de morceaux de verre. Il commença à claquer des dents sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Crowley fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Puis il soupira profondément et se résigna à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il abandonna ses vêtements et ses chaussures, gardant simplement son pantalon, et se glissa dans le lit.

\- What are you doing ? Demanda Dean.

Le blond avait senti la chaleur du démon près de lui et n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- I'm trying to warm you up, Moron. Lui répondit le brun.

Ses bras enveloppèrent le plus vieux des frères qui se crispa.

\- Relax. I'm not going to do anything to you Squirrel, not yet. Affirma Le Roi.

Dean se détendit progressivement et se blottit un peu plus contre le torse brûlant du démon, l'esprit embrumé par la souffrance qui habitait son corps. Il n'était dirigé que par une seule pensée : Essayer de se réchauffer.

Et pour le moment, Crowley accomplissait assez bien cette tâche.

Sans réfléchir, le chasseur entrelaça ses jambes avec celles du brun, le faisant tressaillir.

\- Damn, You're freacking freezing. Chuchota-t-il.

Dean grogna faiblement contre lui, le visage enfouit dans le creux de son cou. Le sommeil l'emporta doucement alors qu'il respirait une dernière fois cette odeur si entêtante et rassurante.

* * *

Dean se réveilla lentement et s' aperçut rapidement qu'il était seul. Les draps à côté de lui étaient froids, Crowley avait dû partir quelques heures auparavant.

Le chasseur se leva en grognant faiblement. Il s'empressa d'enfiler un pantalon de survêtement assez large ainsi qu'un T-shirt noir qui lui collait parfaitement à la peau. Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre, traînant un peu les pieds, les jambes encore engourdies et courbaturées.

Un bruit sourd le fit sursauter et instinctivement, il se mit à couvert contre un mur. Un long silence s'installa, puis le son retentit une nouvelle fois. Il semblait se rapprocher et venir de plus en plus près.

Dean baissa la tête et regarda son ventre, posant une main hésitante dessus. Le bruit retentit encore et le plus vieux Winchester soupira de soulagement.

La faim.

Il avait faim tout simplement. Hell, il crevait de faim.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il s'élança vers la cuisine et se rua sur le frigidaire, ouvrant sans ménagement la porte et cherchant quelque chose de potable à manger.

Il trouva vite son bonheur avec une superbe Pie prédécoupée qui semblait entière.

Avidement, Il la sortit du frigo et, ne prenant même pas le temps de sortir une assiette, il enfourna goulûment la première part dans sa bouche, mâchant énergiquement et soupirant de plaisir quand le sucre roula sur ses papilles.

La deuxième part - Comme la troisième - ne dura pas plus longtemps et bientôt, Dean avait avalé les trois quarts de la pâtisserie.

\- Dean ?

La voix de Sam résonna dans le Bunker. Le plus vieux frère se retourna, a la limite de dévorer l'avant dernière part, les lèvres et les doigts recouverts de pommes et de pâtes.

\- Ammere (I'm here). Articula-t-il, la bouche pleine.

\- Dean What are you do-. Commença Sam.

Il s'arrêta en voyant son frère, adossé au plan de travail, une boîte contenant une ultime part de Pie dans une main pendant que l'autre amenait l'avant dernier morceau à sa bouche.

\- Dean... Are you okay ? Demanda le petit frère, soucieux.

\- Of course I am Sammy ! Why ?

\- ... Because you look like a wolf that didn't eat for 14 days... I mean man you ... just swallowed the entire pie ! S'exclama le petit frère.

\- Uh uh Nope ! I kept a piece for you ! Here...

Dean avança la dernière part de pie vers Sam qui regarda la pâtisserie puis son aîné avant de lancer :

\- ... You know if you want the last piece ... it's okay ... you can have it...

\- Can I ? _Are you sure ?_

\- Of course you can !

L'ancien démon marmonna un : "Thank you" avant de littéralement sauter sur le dernier morceau. Il avala péniblement et regarda son frère qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, choqué.

\- ... Dean are you sure you're okay ?

\- Sammy I'm fine. Maugréa le plus vieux.

\- Oh yeah ?! Because you look like you're ... manipulated by Famine or something. It's like we go back to all this horseman crap !

\- Come on Sam ! I'm okay ! Don't worry. I was just starving... I'm good now. Le rassura Dean. How long did I sleep ?

\- A whole day. Annonça Sam.

\- Holy shit ! Wow.

\- It's okay. You needed it.

\- I'm sorry Sammy... I just don't know what's happening... Avoua Dean, passant ses mains sur son visage.

\- Hey don't worry. You need to rest... a day ago you still were a demon. That's a lot to handle.

Sam s'approcha de son frère et posa sa main sur son épaule, le forçant à le regarder.

\- Take it easy. I'm gonna go buy some food. Annonça-t-il d'une voix douce. Do whatever you want, take a break.

L'ancien démon soupira lourdement puis marmonna :

\- Yeah alright. You win this round Bitch.

\- Jerk. Rétorqua Sam, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'éloigna ensuite et sortit de la cuisine en lançant :

\- I'll be back in an hour or less !

\- Don't forget the pie ! Hurla son frère avant que la porte du bunker se referme.

* * *

Dean était dans la bibliothèque du bunker, assis à une table, en train de chantonner, une bière a la main. Il se leva, refermant le livre épais qu'il lisait.

Il sursauta quand Crowley apparut devant lui, son odeur entêtante giflant son odorat.

\- SON OF A BITCH ! Jura le Winchester, transcendé par l'adrénaline. Damn Crowley !

\- Hello Dean. Répondit simplement le Roi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le chasseur le dépassa pour aller ranger le libre qu'il avait emprunté.

\- What do you want ? Demanda-t-il en glissant le bouquin dans une étagère.

\- I wanna talk.

Le démon saisit une chaise et la retourna, se positionnant à l'envers, ses coudes placés sur le dossier.

\- About what ?

Dean fit volte face et croisa les bras au niveau de son torse nonchalamment.

\- About your little problem.

\- I don't have a problem.

\- Dean, You're an Omega. Déclara Crowley d'une voix blanche.

Dean tressaillit légèrement. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait mais une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

\- What is it even supposed to mean ?!

Le brun soupira d'exasperation.

\- You're lucky you have your look Squirrel. Sit down. Ordonna-t-il.

Une volonté de fer émergea à l'intérieur du chasseur et soudain une envie irrésistible de s'asseoir le submergea. Néanmoins, il articula entre ses dents serrées :

\- No. I'm not your slave.

\- I said. Sit. Down.

Cette fois ci, Crowley avait insisté sur chaque syllabe, et la réaction fut fulgurante. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Dean tira une chaise vers lui et s'assit en face du Roi qui avait un petit sourire satisfait.

\- What the Hell ?! I didn't wanna do that ! S'opposa le blond.

\- Your body is reacting to alphas, in this case, me. Commença le démon.

\- Why is this happening ?!

Le Winchester sentait son cœur s'accélérer et la panique l'envahir peu à peu.

\- It's happening because you're an Omega. When you were a demon... didn't you feel a sort of strength inside you ?

\- Hell yeah. I was feeling unbreakable.

\- You were an Alpha. One of the few I tolerated. And when you turned back into a human, you became an Omega. See when you're an Alpha, your body has to be tough to control this strength. Mostly Alphas are monsters. But when you're human, your body isn't strong enough to contain this strength. So it had to change otherwise you were going to die. Expliqua le brun d'une voix grave et posée. _(Petite traduction : Quand tu es redevenu humain, Tu t'es transformé en Oméga. Quand tu es un Alpha, ton corps doit être "costaud" pour contrôler cette force. La plupart des Alphas sont des monstres. Mais quand tu es humain, ton corps n'est pas assez fort pour contenir cette force. Dont ça devait changer, sinon tu allais mourir.)_

\- ... But ... When I was human, I mean... before being a bloody demon, I wasn't an "Omega" so... why now ? _(J'étais un Humain avant d'être un démon, et je n'étais pas un Oméga, alors pourquoi je le suis maintenant ?)_

\- You were a demon, a monster, with this "life" comes the "Alpha/Beta/Omega Stuff". It has entered in you. And even if you're cured, it won't let you go. You can't rid yourself of it. The only thing that it can do is to adapt itself. And you just have to live with it. Continua le Roi. _(Tu étais un démon, avec cette vie vient "Alpha/Beta/Omega". C'est entré en toi, et même si tu n'es plus un démon, ça ne te laissera pas, tu ne peux pas t'en débarrasser, la seule chose que tu peux faire c'est t'adapter et vivre avec)_

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Puis la voix de Dean retentit dans la bibliothèque, inquiète.

\- Are you telling me that there's no cure ?

\- Sorry Winchester.

\- No, it's impossible. Am I condemned to starve till I get pie ?! Or shiver till I fall asleep ?! Or freeze to death everytime I move in my bed ?!

La voix du plus vieux frère était devenue puissante, vibrante de rage et d'appréhension.

\- Nah. Don't worry about that, you were feeling bad because of your transition. It should get better now... but you gotta know something.

\- What ?! S'exclama le chasseur rageusement.

\- Every month and during a week you're gonna be in heat.

A ce moment précis, il n'y avait pas plus blanc que le visage de Dean Winchester.

\- What ? Souffla-t-il.

\- You heard me.

\- In heat ?! Like ... wild animals ?! S'offusqua-t-il

\- ... Basically.

\- And how do we stop ... or control this thing ?!

Le chasseur paniquait complètement, ne sachant pas comment réagir, hésitant entre s'évanouir, se lever et démolir la bibliothèque, ou tout simplement fondre en sanglots comme une collégienne venant de se faire plaquer.

\- You have to have sex...

\- Yeah I found out ! Thanks Sherlock ! Railla-t-il.

-... With an Alpha.

La dernière phrase de Crowley eut l'effet d'une bombe et Dean sauta de sa chaise, s'éloignant rapidement.

\- No _no no no no no no_. Répéta-t-il rapidement. I'm not gonna let you bend me over and fuck me like a _little slut_ ! Man, you're not even my type, Plus I top !

Le démon se leva et s'approcha de lui tel un fauve jouant avec sa proie.

\- Oh because you think your handsome body is gonna give you a choice ?! Susurra-t-il de sa voix hypnotique. When the heat is gonna hit you, you're gonna beg me to fuck you and fill you up.

L'intonation dangereuse adoptée par le brun fit frissonner le Winchester qui déglutit péniblement, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

 _\- Bite. Me_. Grogna-t-il, plongeant son regard brûlant dans celui amusé de son adversaire.

\- Maybe later. Murmura celui-ci.

\- Get the fuck out. I can handle my hormones and I don't need your help to control this bloody heat. Next time I see you, I'm gonna kick your Alpha ass _do you hear me_ ?! Aboya Dean, les poings serrés.

\- I love when you talk dirty little Omega. Watch out for your gorgeous ass, I bet every demons want the " _Slutty Winchester Butt_ " right now. Répliqua Crowley avant de disparaître.

Dean se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, respirant profondément.

\- Dean ! I'm back !

Une voix familière résonna dans le bunker.

Damn, Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?!

* * *

 _~Deux Semaines plus tard~_

Son corps tremblait et tressaillait au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière et rapide. Emballé dans quelques couvertures chaudes, Dean essayait de se réchauffer.

Ses muscles transis de froid étaient transpercés par une douleur aiguë comme si quelqu'un enfonçait des centaines d'épingles brûlantes une à une.

L'oméga savait ce que ça signifiait. Ses chaleurs l'avaient frappé soudainement à peine une heure auparavant, et depuis son état s'était déjà terriblement aggravé.

Il était pratiquement sûr que s'il ne faisait rien, il n'allait pas passer la nuit. Cette douleur qui faisait craquer ses os à chaque mouvement ne faisait que s'amplifier. Qui plus est, une odeur grisante s'imposait dans son esprit, ne le quittant pas une seule seconde et l'empêchant de dormir.

A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait entendre une voix grave et calme murmurer à son oreille, et ça le tuait à petit feu.

 _"Damn look at you"_

Dean enfouit son visage dans son oreiller en entendant celui qui le torturait, persuadé que tout était issu de son imagination.

 _"It's destroying you Dean."_

\- Go away. Maugréa le Winchester entre ses dents, étouffant difficilement sa souffrance.

\- We both know it's not what you want.

Cette fois ci, Dean ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se redresser en vain, une main ferme le força à rester couché sur le ventre.

\- Crowley... souffla-t-il.

\- Hello Dean.

\- Why are you here ?

\- I smelled your heat. Annonça le démon. I thought you'd have called me, you know I can help.

\- Oh yeah ?! Rétorqua le chasseur, ironique. How ?! By _banging me_ ?! No tha-

Il fut arrêté par un gémissement de douleur qu'il ne put contrôler. La respiration coupée, le cœur battant comme s'il allait exploser, l'oméga avait les points serrés, ses ongles menaçant d'ouvrir les paumes de ses mains.

Crowley s'assit au bord du lit juste à côté de Dean et chuchota d'une voix étonnamment douce :

\- Dean, if you wait any longer, your heat is going _to get worst_. It's going to hurt you so bad you might pass out. Let me help.

Le Winchester inspira profondément, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il regretta tout de suite ce geste car un parfum magnifiquement dangereux embruma son esprit. L'odeur d'un Alpha était naturellement attirante, mais celle de Crowley, oh celle de Crowley lui faisait oublier qui il était, elle était douce et en même temps très prononcée, brûlante de pêchés inimaginables, indomptable et calme. Elle s'insinuait partout, s'échappait de lui par toutes les parcelles de sa peau. On ne pouvait la confondre avec aucune autre. C'était comme s'il était l'Alpha des alphas - Ce qu'il était sûrement, étant le Roi -

A cette simple pensée, Dean tressaillit, Son corps et son instinct d'oméga réagissant. Ses chaleurs le poussaient à céder à Crowley, à se laisser submerger par son désir. Son corps meurtri le suppliait de mettre fin à cette torture. Quant à sa conscience, elle lui interdisait de sombrer.

Mais qu'existait-il de plus excitant que de désobéir à un ordre ?

\- I-... Commença le chasseur.

\- Tell me.

\- Just... _make it stop_... Murmura l'Oméga. I can't take it anymore. It's burning in me, I can't- _Please._

\- Relax. I'm gonna handle this. Try to calm down. Le rassura le Roi.

Dean ferma les yeux, il entendit un froissement de vêtements, puis les couvertures qui le protégeaient furent soulevées, le faisant frissonner.

Bientôt, une autre forme de chaleur l'enveloppa quand l'Alpha s'approcha de lui.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Dean sut qu'il venait de se positionner à califourchon sur lui, même s'il ne s'appuyait pas sur son dos. Néanmoins, le chasseur pouvait sentir ses genoux pliés caresser ses côtes.

Crowley se pencha vers lui, effleurant sa peau de son souffle, puis il balada doucement ses lèvres sur ses omoplates avant de les embrasser.

Au contact du démon, Le Winchester commença à trembler nerveusement, son désir ne faisant qu'augmenter.

\- Breathe Dean. Chuchota le Roi, soucieux.

\- I'm trying- _Ah_ ! S'exclama L'ancien démon.

Les crocs imposants de l'Alpha venaient de mordiller avidement la nuque de l'Oméga, lui arrachant un gémissement surpris qui fut vite remplacé par un soupir de plaisir.

A chaque fois que Crowley le mordait légèrement, Dean sentait ses jambes devenir faibles et son corps se détendre. Il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui, juste la sensation enivrante produite par le brun

\- You like it don't you ? Murmura celui-ci. When I bite you. You like feeling my fangs teasing your soft skin.

-Ah- Hmmm Yeah- hmpf.

La voix du chasseur était plus calme et posée, moins paniquée. Et elle était tellement sexy aux oreilles du démon.

\- You want more ? Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque d'envie.

Lentement, il glissa ses mains le long des flancs de l'Oméga qui gémit faiblement quand il déposa de nombreux suçons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, arrivant rapidement au niveau de son bassin.

Crowley s'humidifia les lèvres et taquina l'élastique du boxer protégeant encore le Winchester qui geignit pathétiquement.

\- Crowley... Stop teasing me.

\- I'm not teasing you _Love_ , I just wanna know what you want so I can give it to you... susurra l'Alpha.

Il remonta vers Dean et suça son lobe, en profitant pour immiscer sa main habile dans le sous vêtement du blond, caressant la courbe ferme de ses fesses.

\- Hmpf C-Crow-Ah- _Alpha_ !

A cet instant précis, le démon sut que les chaleurs de l'Oméga l'emprisonnaient totalement. Hell, Dean n'était pas capable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes et il ne se contrôlait même plus, ondulant fiévreusement contre la paume du brun, cherchant un maximum de friction.

\- What do you want Dean ? Répéta le Roi, essayant de réprimer l'envie de le prendre tout de suite.

\- Youuuu Alphaaaa I want you hmpf So bad please, Alphaaa... Répondit Dean, sa voix se brisant sous le désir.

Crowley entendait son cœur tambouriner dans ses tempes, son instinct bestial se débattait et se rebellait, cherchant à tout prix une sortie, griffant et rayant les barreaux de sa cage.

L'Alpha n'allait pas durer longtemps, et il savait pertinemment qu'une fois son self control abandonné, il serait inarrêtable.

Rapidement, il glissa le boxer de l'Oméga le long de ses cuisses, le dénudant entièrement.

Dean sursauta quand la langue du démon remonta le long de sa peau, léchant son désir. Il taquina sadiquement l'anneau de muscles mouillé, arrachant un gémissement bruyant que le Winchester étouffa avec son oreiller.

\- You're so wet already. You taste so fucking good. Grogna le Roi, donnant un coup de langue plus puissant, stimulant les nerfs les plus sensibles du chasseur.

\- Aaah- Ah- Hm- Alpha- More. Haleta celui-ci.

A présent, ses chaleurs étaient si puissantes qu'il ne pouvait qu'aligner quelques mots désordonnés. Ses pensées se mélangeaient et s'entortillaient. Le peu de conscience qui lui restait était noyé sous des sensations plus exquises les unes que les autres.

Un petit cri surpris s'échappa de sa gorge quand Crowley ajouta un premier doigt à sa douce torture, un deuxième suivit et bientôt, il commença de lents va et viens, prenant soin de le préparer correctement.

Dean se cambra soudain, des pics de plaisir traversant ses veines. Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir un gémissement grave qui emplit la pièce, faisant sourire l'Alpha.

Doucement, il exerça une pression sur le point sensible du blond. Sa réaction fut immédiate, et mécaniquement, sans réfléchir, il recula sur les doigts doués du démon.

\- Needy Winchester ? Ricana ce dernier. I never thought you were such a _little slut_.

Dean grogna et s'apprêta à rétorquer "Shut up" Mais une vague brûlante émergeant de son bas ventre l'en empêcha.

Le brun sentit l'Omega se tendre entre ses mains et le libéra. Lentement, Il abaissa ensuite son boxer (il s'était déjà déshabillé avant) et se plaqua contre le chasseur, colla son torse à son dos.

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et saisit fermement ses hanches, les redressant et forçant Dean a tenir sur ses genoux.

L'ancien démon frissonna d'anticipation quand l'Alpha effleura son entrée de son érection, savourant chaque soupir désespéré que poussait le blond.

\- You know what I wanna do to you ? Chuchota le Roi. I wanna fuck you hard and rough, fuck you till you can't walk, fuck you so bad you're gonna feel me for days, do you want that ?

\- Ah- hmpf- _Yes please_ \- I- I want it. Supplia faiblement l'Omega, bougeant souplement sous lui.

La friction produite par les mouvements lents du Winchester suffit à rendre fou Crowley.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il entra lentement en lui, progressant centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à ce qu'il le pénètre entièrement.

\- Holy fuck- You're so tight. Jura-t-il les dents serrées.

\- A-Alphaaa m-move. Articula difficilement Dean.

\- Being bossy huh ? I like that.

Le démon roula son bassin, reculant avant de revenir. Un rythme rapide et puissant s'installa.

Les poings fermés, froissant les draps, la bouche entrouverte, le regard voilé par la luxure, Dean gémissait à chaque fois que l'Alpha s'enfonçait plus profondément en lui. Et rapidement, il trouva l'angle parfait qui le fit hurler de plaisir.

\- You're so loud baby. Bet you love being fucked like that, don't you ?! S'exclama Crowley.

\- AH- Y-YES I LOVE IT-. Cria l'Oméga, transporté par l'extase traversant son corps. HARDER ALPHA PLEASE HARD-

Un violent coup de reins le coupa, frappant parfaitement sa prostate.

Le Roi raffermit sa prise sur les hanches du chasseur et réitéra son geste encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la voix du Winchester atteigne quelques octaves.

La vision de Dean commença à se troubler progressivement. Avec un petit sourire, l'Alpha donna un ultime coup et mordilla avidement sa gorge. Un éclair blanc passa devant les yeux de l'Oméga et il vînt en gémissant le nom du démon, n'ayant pas eu le temps de le prévenir.

Ce dernier fit quelques va et viens supplémentaires avant de sentir le chasseur se resserrer autour de lui, l'emprisonnant dans une chaleur parfaite.

Instinctivement, il enfonça ses crocs dans le creux de son cou, le mordant jusqu'au sang au moment même où il se libérait en lui, son orgasme éclatant et les liant.

Dean laissa échapper un râle de douleur quand la mâchoire puissante de Crowley le marqua.

Le Roi s'écroula sur lui, reprenant son souffle, puis le relâcha, léchant -presque tendrement- Les gouttes de sang écarlate qui roulaient sur la peau ivoire.

Il embrassa ensuite la blessure, déposant quelques suçons sur la chair meurtrie.

\- That fucking hurts, Bastard. Marmonna le Winchester, retrouvant ses esprits.

Le petit rire de Crowley emplit la pièce.

\- You're mine now, _All mine._ Chuchota-t-il, suçant légèrement son lobe. Feeling better ?

\- Hmmm Yeah... souffla Dean, les yeux fermés, complètement détendu.

\- Good... by the way, I think we woke up Moose. Railla le démon.

\- Ugh. I don't care. Rétorqua l'Omega d'une voix fatiguée.

\- You're such a bad brother ! S'exclama Le brun, amusé.

\- I know. Répondit simplement le Winchester, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Crowley se retira et s'allongea à côté, tirant les couvertures sur eux et prenant Dean contre lui.

\- Now sleep. Murmura-t-il.

\- Giving orders already ?

\- I'm not here to give you order, I'm here to take care of you, that's my "Alpha" job.

\- I can take care of myself ! S'opposa le chasseur.

\- Maybe... But you're still my omega ! Répliqua le Roi, satisfait.

Dean grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Shut up" avant de s'endormir lentement dans les bras de son désormais Alpha, respirant cette odeur rassurante qu'il commençait à apprécier.

* * *

 **~Fin de la première Partie~**

 _Voilà voilà x3_

 _Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que je n'ai pas corrigées ^^"_

 _J'ai écris cette partie sur mon portable, donc fautes de frappe toussa toussa :')_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé cette première partie mes p'tits loups ~_

 _Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez o/_

 _Petite ou grosse review ? :p_

 _Gros bisous et gros calins_

 _Et à la prochaine o/_

 _Kiss & Peace_

 _\- Cam -_


End file.
